No, Castle!
by CreativeHeart
Summary: Castle wants Beckett to do something for him, but she is refusing to. An attempt at humor and trying to get Kate and Rick into character. One-shot!


**Well, I got this idea whilst in the shower, and I wanted to try and get as in character as possiblr, seeing as my other Castle fan fictions have sort of been out of character. I want to thank all of you who have read those, because I know they are not the best. And thankyou to everyone who reads this!**

**I don't own Castle or any characters used.**

* * *

"**Please?" Rick whined.**

"**No!" Kate said, her hands hovering above the keyboard.**

"**Please?" he whined again.**

"**No!" she took a sip of her coffee, her eyes never wavering from the computer screen.**

"**Please?"**

"**Castle! I am not going to let you watch me shower for your stupid book!" she said sternly, staring at him.**

"**But I want it to be authentic!" he said, taking a sip of his own coffee.**

"**Youre a writer; why don't you make it up?" she said, going back to typing.**

"**It wont be the same!" he said, placing a hand atop of hers and stopping her in her tracks. She flinched and pulled her hand away, staring at him fiercely.**

"**Get one of your fan girls to do it. Im sure they would od anything for you"**

"**But you are my inspiration!" he said, emphasising with his hands.**

**Kate sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. Castle had been pestering her for the past hour, trying to get her to shower whilst he watched and took notes for his newest Nikki Heat novel. There was no way she was going to agree to one of his little shenanigans, especially this one.**

"**What exactly do you want out of this?" she asked, wheeling back her chair and facing him.**

"**You know exactly what I want…" he implied, leaning toward her seductively.**

"**Ca-"**

"**-to know your procedure. Whether you lather up the soap first, or let the water cascade over you for a few minutes. Just everything you do" he said, a trace of a smirk playing on his lips.**

"**Why don't I just tell you, then?" she said after taking a deep breath.**

"**Because I want it to be-"**

"**Authentic. Yeah. The answer is no, Castle" she cut him off sternly, wheeling her chair back over to her desk and proceeding to clean it. It was the early evening, around six at the latest, and Castle was supposed to be long gone.**

"**Why not?"**

"**You are asking me why I wont let you watch me shower?" she asked astounded.**

"**I promise I wont look anywhere I am not meant to see yet" he compromised, winking at her charmingly.**

"**Yet? What do you mean, 'yet'?" she was getting more annoyed by the second.**

"**Well, when we get together, I will be the one lathering up that gorgeous body of yours" he said openly, licking his lips animatedly.**

"**Castle, we wont be together. And the answer is still no. No way in hell" she said, shutting down her computer for the day.**

"**What if I let you wear a bikini?" he pleaded with her.**

"**So, what? You can fantasise about whats under it? You could just write the whole thing if you are going to do that" she said, getting up out of her seat slowly.**

"**What about if I let you wear a one piece?" he got up quickly, stepping irresistibly close to her and lowering his voice.**

"**The answer is still no, Castle. It wont change. Go ask one of your fan girls- they would surely strip for you" she lowered her voice too, challenging him to go further.**

"**But I want you to do it! Youre Nikki Heat!" he exclaimed, sitting on the edge of her desk.**

"**No! Im not Nikki Heat. Nikki Heat is a slutty person with a strippers name. I am Katherine Beckett, the cop who doesn't let people watch her shower" she said, glaring at him. He immediately jumped up from her desk, giving a small smile.**

"**Why cant you do this one thing for me?"**

"**Because you want to watch me shower! Its creepy" she said, slipping on her coat and doing up two buttons.**

"**I already said I wont look and that you could wear a bikini" he said, smirking lightly.**

"**Just make it up, Castle! I have things to do tonight, anyway"**

"**Like what? Stay here and do paperwork?" he said, quirking his head to the side a little.**

"**Act-"**

"**-I promise you, this will be more fun than paperwork, detective" he said, grinning.**

"**I am not letting you watch me shower!" she exclaimed at him, grabbing her bag.**

"**Please?" he asked, following her to the elevator.**

"**No!"**

"**Please?"**

"**No!"**

"**Pl-"**

"**-if you say that word one more time, you wont be able to walk" she threatened as she pressed the button for the elevator.**

"**But Beckett!"**

"**No, Castle!"**

**Kate walked into the elevator and watched the doors close whilst she still could, before she gave in and ended up showering **_**with **_**him, instead of **_**for him.**_

_**Castle sighed, and took the stairs instead, wishing she had accepted.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks for reading if you got this far! And please review and tell me what you thought- I want ot know if I have the characters right.**_

_**Abbey**_

_**xx**_


End file.
